


When Villains Fall: ON HOLD!

by mxnchxrie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alex always gets the spotlight, Alexander Hamilton is an asshole, Beware, But He Gets Better, Depression, Give Tommy a turn, Hamilton - Freeform, Herc loves Heathers, How come all the founding fathers have daddy issues?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know, I promise I've got mostly good grammar, John Laurens is awesome, Lafayette is a scary angry french guy, M/M, Madison gets a BFF award, My First Fanfic, Oops, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Thomas Jefferson and Lafayette are cousins, angsty, freakily ironic, frenemies?, i can't, it's terrible, look away, my poor boy, proofread whO?, this really sucks, we need to have more fics of Tommy, who doesn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnchxrie/pseuds/mxnchxrie
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is just not having it today. No matter how many cups of coffee he inhales, he just can't seem to get out of his funk. Uh oh, talk about cranky.We all love Alex, but what'll happen when he goes too far in a meeting and re-opens a wound his rival was trying so hard to close?Alex learns his lesson(s): Be careful whom you serve lip for with a tongue like whip, and no matter how big the smile, and no matter how high the head is raised, one is confined, tethered to their past in some way. YOU of all people should know that, Alex!Thomas is a bird whose wings were clipped, leaving him to stumble backwards into an endless oblivion, AKA Earth. When Alexander strikes an emotional toenail (That's a figure of speech I so cleverly made up), he seeks the safety of his thoughts. On second thought, not so safe. Um, Alex? FIX YOUR MISTAKE, QUICK!And so, a rocky friendship is built ON the past, and hopefully together, our boys can start looking toward the future. Or, I dunno, maybe stay in the present?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, James Madison & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 59
Kudos: 64





	1. ~Disclaimer~

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna mention, and I usually hate advertising this, but I'm on Wattpad under the same username, so if by any chance you decide, oh wow, I'm so gonna join Wattpad and follow Miraculous096 and read her other works there 'cuz she's totally rad and stuff, I don't blame ya! I am pretty awesome. My writing, however, is not. I sincerely apologize for that. I hope WHOEVER stumbles across this story by scrolling all the way down the Jamilton fanfiction section (Believe me, I do that quite often now that the Corona's holding hostage all the beaches) and decides to read this, just know that I thank you. So, enough of my honestly very cringy author's note and really cringe-worthy summary, and on with the show, er, fanfiction.  
> Oh, another thing, this is a modern AU, where Washing Machine is the president of New York's greatest law firm in 2020, or whatever year you're reading in, 'cuz, honestly. Yeah.

Ack! Okay, hi. Testing, testing, one, two, three? Ahem. Hello everyone reading this! You just found what is the start of something. A fanfic. On people in history over 250 years old. Um, yeah. Hi. So you found my thing. You clicked my thing, and you are now reading my thing. Yeah. It's a thing. Oh dear, I'm scaring you away, aren't I? Oops. Well, this is just a test chapter since I'm new to A03 and all that jig. Updates start soon, and I'll (try) updating weekly. Um. I'm not good with author notes, that's for the note section here, but, um, oh well. Sorry for being me. Awkward. Uh, yeah. 

Enjoy my thing.

~Mira~

Also, in case you want the summary I have of this story on Wattpad, here's my official, longer, summary.

For those of you who caught the titular reference, kudos!  
~  
Okay, Alexander Hamilton is 1000% done with life. Well, who wouldn't be when he thought Hercules had won the lottery (he did not), or when Lafayette's incessant rambling about his cousin being a misunderstood dude finally starts taking a toll on him?   
Picture a typical meeting a Vine & Fig Tree with Thomas and Alex in the room, both arguing over poor George Washington's bald, unprotected, head. Paint a portrait yet?   
Every Jamilton fanfic I've come across so far is Alex being hurt. Why can't it be both of them (That sounds so wrong), or give Thomas a turn in the spotlight? We hardly get any background on him, so I wanted to write it from both perspectives, and both backgrounds. You'll get angst-ridden Alex later, too, because angst is my forte and I love exposition.  
So, when Alex goes too far in that meeting and says some insensitive things, how would Thomas cope? More importantly, how many ways can an angry Frenchman kill a Caribbean?  
Most importantly, can two broken halves make a whole?   
⚠️T/W⚠️  
-Violence  
-Language is something you may stumble across  
-Mentions and scenes of abuse  
-General angsty gloominess, with some fluff  
-This may or may not become a full-blown series of the broken, less mentioned halves in Hamilton, so beware of what you're dabbling with. I've got another five ideas in my drafts!  
So, grab tissues, or just laugh at my most likely terrible depiction of an allegedly angsty story.  
Don't like this stuff? Please don't read, and please don't leave hateful comments! Updates are every week, and it's a slow to moderate paced story.  
And, in the end, I'll try to put warnings for the chapters that need them.   
Leave votes, review, and share!   
Your Obedient Servant,  
~Mira  
PS: I'm an avid Jeffmads shipper, so I find it ironic that I am creating myself a Jamilton story, but it's my guilty ship, don't blame me! And plus, you should just keep your eyes peeled for my Jeffmads oneshot series coming soon!  
So? Click read and enjoy!  
Anyway, thank y'all kindly for clicking 'read,' whether intentionally or accidentally. Stay safe, and enjoy again!


	2. Pillar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'kay, you asked for a SUMMARY, eh? Alright, we'll go with:  
> Alex needs Happy Pills and Red Bull because he's having a very unlucky day,  
> HERCULES MULLIGAN! Wins the lottery and it's his lucky day,  
> There's an angry French fry waiting outside your door,  
> John Laurens contemplates soaking up and drinking spilled/spilt (Whatever) coffee with his sock,  
> Aaron Burr sees some awesome footage and gets extorted for it,  
> George Washington keeps getting interrupted at his own meeting,  
> George King III has got all your latest tea,  
> ANNNNNNNNNNND, Thomas the Tank Engine gets some old memories rekindled.  
> Oh, and by the way,  
> SHUT UP HEATHER!  
> YOU DONE GOOFED UP, ALEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PS, I know NOTHING of law and lawyers and stuff, so please bear with me and know that I honestly did try.)  
> Okay, so, after this note thingie, let me know what you think. Y'all don't have to give kudos and the like, 'cuz I am unfortunately quite aware how much this story sucks, but I'm trapped in my house because of the Corona, just like you young 'uns. Or, ya know, unless you're from the future, know that I was going through some COVID-19 trauma. PLEASE, THOUGH, GIVE ME REVIEWS! Let me know what I did wrong, give me critique, criticism, typo errors, just say something, please! Oh, and thank you for accidentally finding this. Updates every week, if not sooner! Now, read!

~Comfort~

Okay, so you could say Alexander Hamilton was having a _slightly_ off morning. 

No matter how many shots of coffee he inhaled, he just couldn’t seem to shake off the grouchiness that enveloped him like a cloud. 

He had also conveniently forgotten to email his law case partner, Aaron Burr, some much needed evidence for their case the next day, he had miscalculated a payment to a share fund by _hundreds_ , and on top of that, his rival, Thomas Jefferson had called him a gremlin! More importantly, he let said man _get away_ with it! 

Alex sighed as he contemplated a dose of the 5-HTP ‘Happy Pills’ he saw quite regularly on TV, and a can or three of Red Bull. At least maybe then his normal and more focused demeanor would revive itself.

As the groggy man trudged himself into the break room, he barreled right smack into his friend and co-worker, John Laurens.

“Whoa! Watch where you’re goin’, man!” the slightly taller man exclaimed hastily. Upon looking down at the person responsible for bumping into the normally cheery person, John brightened considerably.

“Lex Luthor! Aw, sorry man. Wasn’t paying attention. How are ya?” 

Alex smiled in apology, then groaned in response.

“Not so peachy. Got any cure for a fuzzled brain? I’ve been goofing up on everything I set myself to _all_ morning!” 

John mocked shock and laughed in an abnormally high pitched voice. “W-what? Alex, _goofing up,_ at _work_ , no less? This must be the turnaround of the century!” 

Alex nodded somberly, and then after a moment, scrunched his nose up.

“Turnaround? Whaddya mean?” 

John went giddy. “I got _so_ much done this morning, I don’t even have to _look_ at my desk the rest of the week!”

Alex laughed in delight for his friend’s accomplishments, but again raised a confused brow.

“But it’s Thursday today.” 

The opposite man grinned beside him.

“Yep! The rest of the week!” 

Alex shook his head fondly. John suddenly chose that moment to ask an important question.

“Okay, news flash: Laf, Herc, and I are going to a party tonight at Laf’s flat. The Schuyler sisters, Maria, and Burr and Theo are coming along. You in?” He smiled.

Alex chuckled and agreed. He could _definitely_ go for an outing tonight. 

As if on cue, Hercules and Lafayette appeared from the doorway reuniting their revolutionary quartet. Lafayette’s brows were furrowed trying to balance three filled coffee cups which were wobbling dangerously, and Hercules whooping with joy. 

“YES!” Hercules pumped his fist into the air. Lafayette whimpered as he almost lost his grip on the third mug, but quickly caught it. Unfortunately, the stack of papers he juggled in between his arms took the fall.

“Merde!” The Frenchman cursed as his papers floated slowly onto the waxed floor. Alex swooped in and tried to grab the papers as John took one of the mugs of coffee and sipped from it.

“Mm, Laf, you make great coffee!” John licked his lips in delight. Lafayette narrowed his eyes. 

“That wasn’t for you, mon ami.” 

John rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged. Laf smiled, and Alex just turned to Hercules.

“Okay, so what’s with the exciting girl squealing?” He asked. 

Hercules laughed. “I just won the lottery!” 

John spit his coffee out, no doubt staining the floor beside him.

“WHAT?!” He roared. Alex gasped and shook his head. “WE’RE RICH!” Lafayette was trapped in a bout of hysterical laughter, causing the other workers to stare their way. Hercules noticed his mistake, and quickly corrected himself.

“Oops. I meant, I won the lottery for free tickets to a musical. BROADWAY! It says max is twelve people I bring along. That counts us four, and the girls! Maybe we can invite Aaron and Theodosia! Get ready for next Saturday!” 

Lafayette stopped laughing.  
“Wha...what? We are not rich anymore?” He cried as he spoke through his French accent.

Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Thought I could actually quit my job.” He muttered. John looked at the floor covered in coffee looking as though he were wishing to slurp it back up.

“My poor coffee, wasted for nothing.”

“It wasn’t yours to begin with.”

“I think I hear a french fly buzzing in my ear.” 

Hercules slapped his palm against his forehead and responded. 

“I thought you idiots would be excited! It’s not every day you win ten-dollar tickets to a prestigious Broadway show! There’s so many costumes, and songs, and COSTUMES. I bet I could make ‘em better, though….” Herc placed his thumb and index finger against his chin, lost in thought.

Alex just sighed. “Remind me again _why_ you’re a lawyer, and not a tailor or somethin’?”

Hercules mumbled crankily at the same time as John and Lafayette. 

“My brother.” 

“My parents.”

“Ma grandmère.” 

Alex raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Sorry.” Alex then saw Aaron Burr and groaned.

“Aw, man. I totally forgot to email Burr some important documents. Let’s just hope he doesn’t kill me.”

Lafayette chuckled. “No one works as ‘ard as you, Alexander. Everyone can pardon one bad day, mon ami.”

Alex sighed. “Guess I better go apologize.” He grumpily turned to walk away, but then remembered something.

“Oh, hey, Laf? Who’d ya get the coffees for? Someone special?” Alex grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Lafayette burst into laughter again.

“Non, mon ami. Sorry, not yet.” He smiled. “It was for ma cousin and James.” 

Alex sighed so loud anyone could have reported the winds were blowing a storm.

“ _Jefferson?_ ” He demanded. Lafayette nodded. 

“Mon ami, ‘e is my cousin, and my friend. So please be nice.”

Hercules snorted. “Okay, that’s really funny. That Francophile? I thought we told you to just ditch him.”

John supplied helpfully, “He’s probably only likes you for that great coffee you make. Anyway, what’s the secret?” 

Lafayette shook his head. “Thomas is a very nice person once you get to know ‘im. No offense, you only know the Jefferson side of ‘im.”

Alex laughed. “Really, Laf? Okay, I can’t stop you from seeing your cousin, but please stop talking so highly of him!” 

Lafayette frowned as his friends burst into peals of laughter.

“Oh, oh _man_ , that was funny, I don’t think I need the happy pills anymore! But, I gotta go catch Burr before the meeting today. You gonna be there?” Alex inquired as his wiped a tear from his eye.

All three men nodded. Alex turned and waved.

“See you then!” 

~

After the pleasant conversation with his friends, and the polite albeit awkward apology to Aaron Burr, Alex turned to his office. He had an hour to kill before the meeting. 

_Okay, um, might as well get some invoices done._

As he made his way over to desk and sat down, he took note of a note sitting on his desk from Peggy, one of the Schuyler sisters and thus his friend, and his intern. He read the note and banged his head against the desk in dismay. He read it over and over, not believing his eyes.

**Uh, hi, Alex,**

**So, how do I put this? Washington told me to tell you that you sent the wrong document over to Aaron Burr. You MIGHT want to bribe Burr to delete the document, or, rather, video, you sent. I shudder to this second, but I will say you and Herc sing a pretty awesome duet! Sorry, Lex, but I’d say Burr’s grinning like an idiot by now. That’s some dirt he's got. Anyway, I hope I have the honor to be**

**Your obedient intern and friend,**

**Peg-Leg Peggy.**

He. Did. Not.

 _YOU ARE NOT MY OBEDIENT FRIEND AND INTERN, BRINGER OF BAD NEWS! YOU'RE FIRED!_ He mentally cursed Peggy, but was grateful she told him.

Alex whipped open his laptop to reveal, surely enough, a video of Hercules and Alex singing Justin Bieber’s ‘Baby.’ His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he remembered the dare John and Laf had come up with. 

Alex screamed into his hands. He quickly sent a text to his old friend, praying the footage wasn't out to the public yet.

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: You saw nothing.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: You hit a good harmony.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: You better delete that.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: And why would I do that?**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: I’LL TELL EVERYONE YOU’RE SCARED OF OUIJA BOARDS!**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: I AM NOT! I JUST FIND IT STUPID PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO EVIL SPIRITS! HAVE YOU GUYS NO COMMON SENSE?! AND THAT WAS ONE TIME.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: Sure. Pardon, Burr, sir, but you screamed like a girl.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: I SO DID NOT!**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: You gonna delete it now?**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: No way.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: WELL I’LL SAY YOU’RE SCARED OF MOOSES TOO!**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: It’s moose. AND I AM NOT!**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: ARE TOO! I’LL TELL EVERYONE!**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: How mature, Alex. You quite remind me of my annoying nephew.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: In the second grade.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: I AM NOT IMMATURE! YOU ARE!**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: And, I see my point has been made for me.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: Look, delete the video, and I won’t make everyone make fun of you at work. So long as I have I pen, I’m a threat. Lucky for me, there’s a whole stationary section at the dollar store. So?**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: That’s SO blackmail. I’m being extorted!**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: Yep. I know.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: Okay, okay, fine. I’ll delete it, and nobody needs to know.**

**WhoNeedsDrugsWhenThere’sCoffee: Pleasure doing business with you.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: Yeah, yeah.**

**EveryoneShutUpAndSmile: Oh, and Alex? Be careful with what you send and say. You’re seeming quite off today. For the sake of my hate of receiving second-hand embarrassment, don’t goof up today. You’re lucky I’m your friend. Anyway, goodbye, and see you tonight.**

Alex chose to ignore that last text. Burr, always so uptight. Alex was great at work too, with one of the best success rates in New York’s law industry, but at least he loosened up. He wished Burr some fun too. 

He sighed. Now that _that_ mess was taken care of by means of extortion, Alex smiled proudly before slumping in his chair.

Work.

Where was the Red Bull, again?

Spending the entire agonizingly slow forty-two minutes left on the clock, Alex managed to complete his case evidence charts. Alex tended to get assigned all the financial law cases rather than the more personal ones simply because Washington saw he was gifted at it. He smiled as he thought of his boss, his father figure. Though Alex was peeved every time he called him ‘son’, it gave him a sense of belonging, and it felt nice.

Much nicer than the dude who left Alex, James, and his mother to fend for themselves all those years ago.

He reminisced the time with his mother, Rachel. She and Alex caught Yellow Fever back in the Caribbean when Alex was twelve. He survived, but his mother died in her sleep. She looked so, so peaceful after all she went through.

James and Alex stayed with their cousin Peter for a bit, and he was really nice to the boys, until he committed suicide. Peter’s parents were on their way to take care of the brothers then, but they died in a car crash on the way. James and Alex had no choice but to separate, and they were adopted by different foster families until a hurricane came and destroyed Alex’s town. He won a scholarship based on a letter he wrote trying to find his dad, telling him what happened. He never got it, but it got him a college scholarship in America. He took what he got. It wasn’t until last year James and Alex managed to get in touch with each other, and not too long after that, James passed away from leukemia. 

Alex still was disconcerted whenever it rained, but he glanced back at his past and always remembered it with a bittersweet attitude. The worst of his life was over now, and he had to make every next moment last. That would be plenty.

Instinctively glancing at his watch, he gasped at it as he read the time.

_12:57_

He had three minutes to get to his meeting! Now fully out of his reverie, Alex snatched his briefcase and practically sprinted to the elevator about to carry a Mr. John Adams in it. Alex narrowed his eyes and cursed the ever-loving for his horrible day. 

As if adding salt into the wound, Adam smiled and pressed the _close_ button, and Alex crashed into the silver wall. He swore Adams had yelled through the metal, “Creole bastard!” 

Oh, how he’ll _pay._

Pacing back and forth, he saw the staircase, and, glancing at the time, he opened the door and climbed as though his life depended on it.

_12:59_

He’d never been late to a meeting. On the contrary, he was often the first one in the office. Alex would _not_ let this day ridicule him any further.

He ran up the staircase in record time just as all of time morphed into one o’clock.

 _Ha ha!_

Alex celebrated as he bolted to the end of the hall and slammed the door open.

“I’m...I’m h-here!” He panted, resting his hands on his knees as everyone looked up, startled. Washington’s eyes held no expression, but Alex could tell he was excused for the disturbing entry. He sat next to Charles Lee with a proud smile, and though he had to strain to hear, he heard the person across from him whisper.

“Late by fifty-seven seconds, Hamilton.” 

Alexander smirked. “Jefferson. Shut up.”

Sandwiched in between Jefferson and his friend Hercules Mulligan, George King chuckled giddily. The odd man always loved watching Jefferson and Hamilton’s banters, and he was always the first to gossip. Jefferson looked like he was about to reply, but Washington started the meeting.

“Welcome. I’ll start us off, as always, by saying that I’m lucky to have you all here. Vine & Fig Tree’s lucky to have you all. Additionally, thank you to Misters Samuel Seabury and James Reynolds for managing the office last week while I was out.” He paused as answering nods were directed his way. “Now, as you all know, this meeting was issued today because of the devastation Oak Seeds, our sister company in Britain, has caused our other counterpart in France, Fleurs de Réveil. Our English company faced financial decline not long after that incident. Now, we can only provide relief to one of the two firms. What’ll it be? Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to any approval, so you only have to convince me.” 

After taking vote and listening to John Jay and James Monroe leading a vote, Washington sighed. It was tied. After all the people in the room gave a testimony on their choice and weighed out the pros and cons, the room went silent. The only people that hadn’t decided yet were Alex and Jefferson. They braced themselves in their chairs and waited patiently eagerly for the argument that was about to ensue, for the infamous rivalry had made both Alex and Thomas quite the small talk in the firm. James Madison took a moment to cough into his handkerchief, and with his free hand, sheepishly motioned Washington to continue. 

“Thomas? Your vote?” 

Jefferson gave a dazzling smile and placed his hands together, forming a tent on the desk, ever the professional pose. 

“Mr. Washington, Sir,” Thomas Jefferson urged, “Please see that Fleurs de Réveil’s firm has helped with a majority of our cases in the past, and if they were always loyal to us, even when our company almost faced ruin years ago. Where was our English counterpart in our time of need? Now that we’re back on our feet and one of the most popular law firms in New York, we need to repay the favor. It’s a moral obligation, and it’ll look better on us that we’re a firm that remains loyal to others, and I’m sure we will have other companies sidling up to us. It’s only matter of time, Sir.” The magenta-clad man took a sip of the water in front of him as Washington considered his thoughts.

Even though his boss hadn’t called on him yet, Alex rolled his eyes in disgust and then glared at Jefferson.

“Um, no. I don’t think that’s a great idea at all. France’s company’s CEO died last Friday, and his replacement is going to be the death of this entire firm. The English company can manage their aid better, and I think you made my point for me, Mr. Jefferson. We’ve only _just_ gotten back on our feet financially, and we need time. Let’s stick with neutrality, for now, and when we’re ready, we can side up with Britain’s company. We’re a international level firm now, and we cannot afford to make any mistakes. Vine & Fig Tree can’t afford it.”

Washington looked like he was swaying to Alex’s side, as always, and was about to reply when Jefferson cut in.

“Forgive and pardon me, Sir, but are we really going to turn our back on our allies in their time of need? And _Hamilton_ ,” He turned to his rival and spat his name, “Are you seriously suggesting we should _side_ with Blue Oak, considering all the devastation they cause _us_ as well, not too long ago? You’ve finally gone mad!” Jefferson exclaimed. 

Washington slowly, albeit hesitantly nodded, and Alex’s blood boiled. 

_No matter how many doses of those Happy Pills I were to take, I’d be killed by overdose,_ and _die miserably._

Alex answered immediately, using the same tone Thomas had a mere moment ago. “There are approximately 1,010,300 words in the English language, but I could never string enough words together to properly explain _how much I want to hit you with a chair._ ” 

Across from him, John laughed, and, earning himself stares, apologized, and chuckled under his breath. Hercules did the same, and Lafayette just shook his head. 

Jefferson shook his head dangerously. “Oh, _Hamilton,_ it makes _sense_ you have no sense of loyalty. You money-lickers are all the same.”

Washington opened his mouth again, but Alex beat him to it.

“Oh, really, now? You sure this isn’t because you’re just a sorry Francophile everyone hates?”

Jefferson snapped, “Actually, _no._ At least the people know I know where France is!”

Washington stood up and opened his mouth for the third time, and again, was cruelly shot down by Alexander.

“I can’t believe you, Jefferson. For one of the most prestigious lawyers in New York, you sure are dense!” The shorter one said, obviously irritated by then.

“At least I wasn’t raised heartless! These people actually need the relief we have! The English can get along just fine!” Jefferson spluttered, standing up. 

Washington spoke. “Gentlemen, that’s--”

Alex cut him off and stood up as well. He was tired, and he was done with this.

_Let’s make Jefferson buy himself a box of those 5-HTPS._

“Oh, yeah? Well, then, Jefferson. Think _I’m_ always talking about money? Duh, it’s a part of my job. But, you? You’re always talking about your worth, your nice designer clothes, your gourmet food, your _materialistic_ worth, but when you take a moment to actually _step back_ and _listen_ to what’s floating around in the office, no one gives a SHIT about you! When you finally decide to take a moment out of your sick daydream, you’ll see that you’re so desperate to cover yourself in your money you can’t even bother to see you aren’t WORTH A THING! SO DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, _YOU_ _MONEY LICKER!”_ Alex smiled viciously as he reversed Jefferson’s word on him.

There was a beat of silence.

Everyone else in the room looked curious. Madison looked outraged. Lafayette looked hurt, and betrayed, John looked triumphant. But Alex would never forget the look on his rival’s face.

Thomas Jefferson was crying.

Thomas Jefferson was _crying._

Alex instantly felt guilty, and he wished for more than anything to take back what he had just said.

He hated this day.

Out of nowhere, Charles Lee and John Laurens whooped while George King laughed.

“Oh my, oh my GOD, Thomas Jefferson’s a _crybaby!”_ He wheezed.

John Adams and Samuel Seabury guffawed and shouted a mix of, “Suck it _up,_ Thomas the Tank Engine!” and “MONEY LICKER, FOR SHAME!” 

George Washington slapped his hands on the table. 

“That’s enough, Mr. Hamilton.” He said coldly, and Alex noted that he hadn’t called him Alex, or _son._

He knew he went too far.

“But, Sir—” He tried protesting.

“HAMILTON! I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU, YOUNG MAN!” 

Alex nodded, regretting his words. He didn’t really mind Jefferson getting insulted, no, Jefferson was just overreacting. Alex heard he had taken theater and drama in high school, but he felt bad he screwed up his friendship with Washington and Lafayette.

Alex was about to apologize out of courtesy, but before he could, Jefferson, leaning heavily on his cane, walked out the door, his hands trying to cover a muffled sob.

George Washington pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he sat back down.

“This meeting is adjourned.” 

Alex got up before being shoved out of the way by James Madison, who glared at him threateningly, with Lafayette trailing close behind. His friend lingered a moment, however, not quite meeting Alex’s eyes, and quietly whispered in surprisingly perfect English.

“I don’t want to see you tonight. Nor the next night, nor after that. I asked one thing of you, _Hamilton_ , and you disrespect the only wish I had. Do not hurt Thomas. If you, _Laurens,_ and _Mulligan,_ can’t compromise, then I’m sorry. Family comes first for me, and I will, I promise you, I will be your worst enemy. I will destroy whatever “legacy” you’ve got going for yourself. I say not au revoir to you, old friend, but adieu.” 

Alex tried pleading with his friend. 

“I’m sorry, Laf, I didn’t mean--”

“ _L_ _afayette_. You have no right to call me Laf anymore.”

“Lafayette, wait!”

But the Frenchman had walked out the door swiftly, ignoring the last request.

Alexander sighed shakily. 

What on _earth_ did he do to deserve such a horrible day?

As the short man walked out of the office, he ran straight into Hercules and John, who were grinning like idiots.

“Aw, _man_ , Alex, that was sweet! We finally got Jefferson out of our hair, right Herc?” John laughed as Herc nodded happily. 

“Yep!”

Alex hesitantly gave a small smile. 

“Did I go too far?” He asked.

“‘Course not, Lex Luthor! Man, you are savage!” 

Herc supplied helpfully, “When Laf’s out of his mood swing, he’ll be fine. He’ll laugh and probably ask us why he was so dumb as to be _friends_ with his stupid cousin! So, anyway, since Laf’s out tonight, so we’re rescheduling next week at the theater. I did win the tickets to Heathers, after all!” 

Pushing the thoughts of their missing quarter in the squad, Alex nodded.

“Why not?” 

Still, at the back of his mind, only two sentences were put on repeat like a voicemail.

_Where’s the Red Bull?_

_How did I make Thomas Jefferson cry?_

_~_


	3. Embrace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary? A'ight, let's go with,  
> THE FILLER CHAPTER BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA TAKE A LOTTA WORK:  
> So, Thomas the Tank Engine is called a crybaby,  
> Laf and Mads are the best BFFs (And cousin) ever,  
> Laf goes away to Paris in a flashback,  
> Peter Jefferson brings out the dreaded belt,  
> Flashbacks ensue,  
> Mild Language,  
> Thomas' dad breaks a door down,  
> This chapter has no plot, it's THE FILLER CHAPTER,  
> YA KNOW WHAT?!  
> SCREW HAMILTON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I'm sorry. So, it's been almost a week, and I realized I need a coupla extra days to work on the next chapter, so I released a 'filler' chapter early. Again, I kinda low-key have NO idea where I'm going with this story, which is kinda OOC for me, but oh well, I'll figger it out. Anyway, enjoy (or not) THE FILLER CHAPTER, and I hope my next one's gonna be better. Shorter than the first one, but the next one's the longest. Uh, also, this chapter isn't very funny, and I apologize, but my subtle attempt at comedy will continue!  
> (PS, totally forgot until just now, but y'all gotta forgive me. I suck at writing a French accent, and when I try SPEAKING it, the neighbors file a complaint against me. SO, I'm sorry! I tried, but if you see anything, or think that it sounds too 'American,' lemme know. I'd love to learn! THANKS!)

~Drown~

~Thomas’ POV~

One would think Thomas looked a bit, _peeved_ , during this argument with Hamilton. 

Sure, Hamilton was an annoying midget, stupid, and was always screaming in Thomas’ ear, but if he was being honest, anyone could tell by the amused twinkle hidden in his eyes that he rather _enjoyed_ shooting Hamilton down with insults. Thomas just couldn’t understand that man’s sense of loyalty. It seemed as if all the Caribbean really cared for was the company’s well being, and not enough of the individuals the comprise of it.

After all the man had been through, he still couldn’t hesitate to put the French firm into ruin and collapse?

Up until this point, Thomas had honestly had a really good day. His work was completed early this morning, leaving him with a free schedule if he wished. He decided that after the meeting, he’d start his next case, and have the evening off to relax and spend time with his pets.

His gaze on his glass of water in front of him broke when Hamilton screeched like an owl (Okay, more like raised his voice, but Thomas was always sensitive to louder noises).

“There are approximately 1,010,300 words in the English language, but I could never string enough words together to properly explain _how much I want to hit you with a chair._ ” 

Okay, Thomas had to admit, that was pretty funny. He made a mental note of the comment in case he ever met anyone as annoying as said man. Highly unlikely.

“I can’t believe you, Jefferson. For one of the most prestigious lawyers in New York, you sure are dense!” Hamilton rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

Annnd, so he was doing this. Thomas couldn’t _stand_ Hamilton’s insensitive behavior, and he was determined to correct it.

“At least I wasn’t raised heartless! These people actually need the relief we have! The English can get along just fine!” Jefferson spluttered, standing up. 

Washington spoke in an irritated manner more than anger, and Thomas instantly felt bad for his boss. They had rudely cut him off at his own issued meeting.

“Gentlemen, that’s--”

Hamilton cut him off and stood up as well, resting his hands on his hips. Thomas fought the urge to snicker at the opposite’s odd position. 

Thomas knew Hamilton was going to explode. 

What he didn’t know was how badly Hamilton was about to completely shatter him. 

Hamilton sneered and let a cold chuckle escape his lips.

“Oh, yeah? Well, then, Jefferson. Think _I’m_ always talking about money? Duh, it’s a part of my job. But, you? You’re always talking about your worth, your nice designer clothes, your gourmet food, your _materialistic_ worth, but when you take a moment to actually _step back_ and _listen_ to what’s floating around in the office, no one’s gives a SHIT about you! When you finally decide to take a moment out of your sick daydream, you’ll see that you’re so desperate to cover yourself in your money you can’t even bother to see you aren’t WORTH A THING! SO DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU _MONEY LICKER!”_

Silence.

It happened so suddenly, it took a second to process what Hamilton blurted out. Then, it clicked in an instant.

Oh. 

_Oh._

_“You worthless little fool.”_

_“Just shut up and kill yourself already.”_

_“Everyone hates you.”_

_“Stop being a bother.”_

_“You think you matter to us?”_

_“It’s all your fault.”_

Before he was aware of it, tears slid down Thomas’ cheek. 

_Worthless._

Without even thinking of the setting, he mentally shut down, cracking his shell in front of his worst enemy. 

Unwanted memories sprang up to the surface of his thoughts, and no matter how he tried pushing them down, they rode back up. 

And, in that moment, no one saw Thomas as _the_ most successful lawyer in New York.

They didn’t see the Thomas that laid in bed every night, crying himself to sleep.

They didn’t see the Thomas who had idolised the phrase ‘fake it till you make it.’

They didn’t see the Thomas that desperately tried scrabbling for escape.

They saw Thomas the crybaby.

_If only they knew._

Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury guffawed themselves silly as Thomas stood there, attracting curious stares and unwanted attention. He tried to make the tears suck themselves back up, but they just flowed harder.

In that moment, all of time slowed.

He could hear nearly forgotten phrases work themselves back up into his head, he heard Washington slam his hands on the table and shouting, he saw John Laurens clap his hands in glee. 

His right leg suddenly felt heavier than he remembered as he supported himself against his cane.

He heard himself running out of the door.

He heard the repeated words in his head causing sobs to build in the back of his throat.

_Coward._

_Idiot._

_Worthless._

One thing Thomas learned to master was skilfully hiding his emotions in a veil, to be the definition of invulnerable. Yet, his dignity and reputation had just crashed and burned in that room. 

What grown man cries at a child’s taunt?

_Dunce._

He embarrassed himself in front of his boss, and it was none other than Hamilton’s mouth which caused it, and he left the meeting mid-session. He had to resign.

Hamilton must be so proud of himself.

Limp-sprinting into the covers of his office, Thomas shut the door and pressed his back against it, before sliding down and placing his head on his knees. 

Sobs wracked his body as Thomas heard the meeting being adjourned across the hall. Everyone probably thought of him a crybaby, and that fueled the tears further.

After a few moments of utter silence, apart from Thomas’ sniffles, there was a soft knock on the door along with a whisper.

“Thomas? Thomas, please open the door.” It was James Madison. Thomas just sat there, barricading the door with his body. “Cousin? May we come in?” Lafayette, apparently, was there too. Thomas made a pained sound, worrying the two on the other side of the door, and right before James kicked the door down, Thomas shuffled to the right, still sitting, and opened it a crack, just wide enough for his friend and cousin to squeeze in. 

Upon seeing their disheveled friend’s appearance, the men dropped down on either side of Thomas.

“Thomas?” James rested his hand on his childhood friend’s shoulder. They sat like this for a full five minutes before Thomas dried his tears with a handkerchief and spoke.

“Jem...I am such a--”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence, mon cherie.” Lafayette protested. “Hamilton was a...what is a connard in English?” Lafayette trailed off, lost in thought, before picking up again. “He is ‘ze asshole, you should not hear to him.”

Thomas gave a small chuckle at his cousin’s horrendous attempt at comforting Thomas in English. Laf had always forgot his English when he was flustered or nervous. However, by the little smile Laf had given him, Thomas could tell it was purely intentional. 

Playing along, Thomas softly smiled, “Laf, just speak in French. You _are_ talking your Francophile cousin and friend fluent in the language.”

Lafayette grinned. “Non! I got this! Anyway, know ‘zat both James and moi will be here for you. I can’t believe how insensitive that was.” 

James nodded and gave his friend a hug. “C'mere.” Laf threw his arms around the both of them, and there they sat for a moment. Lafayette laughed, and both James and Thomas looked at him, oddly puzzled.

“You remember when we were twelve, and we spent ze day in the park near James’ house?” 

“Ugh. How could I forget? Thomas was down with a cold that day, and I wasn’t feeling the best, either. Must’ve been because you were leaving that Thomas and I got sick. Thomas never got sick!” James chimed.

Thomas remembered. He smiled, then frowned. “Yes, I do. That was the day Marie left back to France for a while.” 

Lafayette rolled his eyes at the jab directed at his insanely long name, but gave a sad smile.

“Oui. It was, _Tam_. I wish I didn’t have to, but I always visited.” 

Thomas nodded.

James narrated from there.

“Oh, yeah, I remember. ….” 

Thomas stopped listening as he recalled the memory in his own head. Or, what took place before.

_“Thomas!” A voice growled from the hallway, growing increasingly louder as the person attached to the echo stomped to his son’s room._

_Thomas had locked the door, shivering under a pile of soft blankets as his father jiggled the door knob. Thomas took a shuddering breath as his father let out a roar of frustration and screeched._

_“THOMAS! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!”_

_Thomas squeezed his eyes shut._

_After a moment, he opened his mother’s old laptop sitting in front of him, the only electronic he had, or quite rather, the only one thing his father let him keep of her. He whipped it open and emailed the two people he needed to see._

To: Achooooooooo@gmail.com, GodBlessAmericaAndJames@gmail.com. 

Subject: Farewell Party For Everyone’s Favorite Cousin! (And friend)

Let’s all go to Liberty Park to honor Laf and give him a last tribute, yeah? I want to see you before you go, one last time. Yeah? I’ll bring Noire so he can give you one last snuggle. Please? I’ll miss you so much!

Love,

Tam

_Noire was Thomas’ only companion at home. No one knew about the black cat, though. James, Laf, and Thomas had all found newborn kitten in James’ backyard, but since James’ mom didn’t allow it in the house, Thomas agreed to keep it. He knew his dad would never approve, however, so he smuggled her in his room, where she had been hiding out for the past year. There were some close calls, but the kitten was abnormally small and very calm, so it didn’t give Thomas much trouble. Lafayette had wanted to name him, thus the French origin of the kitten’s name. Noire was very much human-like, and seemed to know Thomas’ situation. He smuggled her into his jacket or backpack, fed her his leftovers, and used a clay tray and tiny crystals as a litter box. She was currently sleeping under his bed._

We can be bad luck together, _he had thought._

_Thomas had anxiously waited for a reply, but one more pound at the door brought him to his senses. He refreshed the page; no one had read it yet, and he shut off the laptop and closed the lid, hiding it between his mattress. He didn’t want Peter to change his mind about letting his son have it._

_The door was being punched over and over. There was no one in the house currently because all his other siblings had gotten to go to a party, so it left only Thomas and his dad in the estate. There were no neighbors, either, so no one could hear Thomas, either._

_Nobody could hear his cries, pleas for help._

_His siblings could care less about Thomas. In their eyes, he was a murderer._

_The door was now trembling under the fists of Peter. Thomas scurried over and barricaded the door with a small stack of books, since his bed was too heavy to actually move._

_“THOMAS! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!” Peter shrieked, face contorting to anger on the other side of the wall._

_Thomas did everything as quietly as possible so his father assumed he left for good. It seemed to have worked. Peter stopped banging on the door, and everything was silent again._

_However, at the worst possible timing, Thomas’ nose twitched, and ultimately betrayed him._

_He sneezed as discreetly as he could manage, but it wasn’t enough. Thomas’ father automatically resumed knocking, his force tenfold. The email was temporarily forgotten as Peter kicked at the door. Thomas’ dad was the strongest man he knew, but even Thomas knew that the door wasn’t cheap wood._

_At last, everything was quiet, and Peter’s footsteps retreated back downstairs._

_Thomas sighed in relief and sniffled. He had an enormous headache. He didn’t have any Tylenol in his room, but he didn’t want to go anywhere near his father, so he ignored it. He pulled out his laptop and checked his email, refreshing the page._

Inbox (4)

Re: Farewell Party For Everyone’s Favorite Cousin! (And friend)

Achooooooooo: Okay, that sounds great. Just beware, I’m a little sniffly today, and, before you go and flatter yourself, Laf, it’s _not_ just because of you. But, to make you feel better, I will miss you a LOT. You were pretty awesome.

Love, 

Jemmy 

GodBlessAmericaAndJames: How sad, mon cherie. I cannot thank you enough, and I will miss you a lot too! 

Tammy- You are my favorite cousin (And my only one right now), and I promise to email EVERY DAY, and I hope you stay safe and visit grandmère and moi soon, ma cousin! I love you lots, and I hope to be back really quickly! (PS, kick that connard Conway for me, will you? That mean boy called you bad names!)

Jemmy- Thank you for being an awesome friend, mon ami! I hope you and Tammy keep in touch with me, I will miss you lots, and will email you at odd hours with philosophical questions, so be prepared for that. I also wish you and Tammy remain close friends, and to protect him and be there for him. He’s an awesome person, and, okay, I took a break because I was crying so hard. I’m back. Where was I? Oh, yes. I care you both very much, and I will return, um, let me Internet the abbreviation, ah! ASAP! I will come back ASAP! 

Noire- My favorite of you three! I love you so, so much Noire! I hope you keep knocking some sense into these two! The lady of the group must maintain order, and when I come back, I’ll give you some presents! 

See you all once more, 

Laf

Achooooooooo: I’m crying again, thanks Laf. I love you both too, and you better return soon! 

(PS, you used Google Translate, didn’t you? Sorry, it was just too perfect.)

GodBlessAmericaAndJames: You are welcome! And yes, I did. :D! 

_Thomas laughed and clamped a hand to his mouth. He felt lightheaded. He typed a ‘Thank you, Laf’, I’ll miss you! and an ‘I’m crying now, too, stop it!’ and ‘See you soon!’ and hid the laptop. Thomas laid back down on his bed and sighed, letting a tear fall from his face. Laf was leaving. Tear after tear slid down, and he wiped them quickly._

_As if on cue, Noire quietly pounced on him, comforting her owner. She snuggled against his chest, which was warmer than usual._

_“Noire!” He whispered. “I need you to stay under there until we leave, okay?”_

_Noire purred softly and hid under the bed again. The combination of her fur and the cool air made Thomas sniffle again, and the headache he had persisted. He decided to leave, since he wanted to spend as much time with Laf as possible before he left, but his entire body disagreed._

_He slowly got out of his bed and turned to his closet and picked up a pair of clothes. Thomas didn’t notice how quiet it had gotten, and just when he was about to choose a scarf to wear (It was the end of summer, but he was absolutely freezing), there was a sharp_ clang _at the door._

_Thomas screamed and toppled to the floor._

_Peter was back with a fire hydrant. He smashed the tube against the door repeatedly until he blew a hole in it. He smiled quite viciously, and stepped through the cracks. His father crooned in a such a soft voice, yet venomous voice that it made the hairs on Thomas’ neck rise.._

_“Oh, Tommy. I said to open the door, my boy. You know you have to pay, don’t you? But, let’s make this quick, I have a meeting in five minutes, m’kay, darlin’?”_

_Thomas’ stomach lurched at the pet name. He nodded in his father’s direction. That’s when he realized that his father was holding a belt._

_Peter slowly backed Thomas into a corner and held the belt up high in the air. He then brought it down upon his son as Thomas cried out in agony, both physically and mentally._

_“Ple...please….” He let out a strangled sob as the metal of the belt broke the skin._

_“SHUT UP, BOY! YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED HER AND YOU’RE GETTING WHAT YOU DESERVE!”_

_And so, Thomas closed his eyes and let himself be beaten senseless._

_By the time the damage was done and Peter left, so did Thomas. He snuck out the back way and wore well-covered clothes, for multiple reasons._

_He’d hid Noire in his coat pocket and slowly walked to the tree James and Laf were sitting under._

_“Tammy!” James scrambled up to stand, followed by a puffy-eyed Laf._

_Thomas smiled. “Hi, Jemmy. How are you, Laf?”_

_Laf just grumbled. “I’m about almost four thousand miles away from you from France. I’m very much delighted.”_

_He then burst into tears. Thomas and James soothed him in French, and after a moment, Lafayette smiled._

_“Thank you, mes amis.”_

_James and Laf’s eyes bulged in unison when they glanced at Thomas again._

_Thomas’ eyes were bloodshot and red, and his entire body shivered in layers of clothing._

_“Thomas? Why are you wearing such warm clothes in summer? Are you sick?” James asked._

_“No-o, Jemmy, I’m fine,” Thomas lied. “Plus, I think it’s just a headache.”_

_James looked skeptical, and Laf motioned them to the tree._

_“Sit.” He commanded._

_Thomas sniffled again and lowered his body down, causing him to wince and yelp at the injured skin on the back._

_“Thomas? What’s wrong, mon ami? Was...was it Uncle again?” Laf said worriedly._

_“N-nothing happened. And he isn’t your uncle, Laf. I hope he dies so I can live with you and Grandm_ _ère._ _” He affirmed. James raised an eyebrow, and Thomas remembered the kitten squirming in his oversized jacket._

_“It was this little girl!” He brought Noire out to sit on the grass, and the two opposite Thomas laughed._

_“Noire! I’m...I’m g-gonna miss yo-you.” Laf started crying all over again._

_Despite his raging headache, he rested his head on Laf’s shoulder and closed his eyes._

_It almost felt nice._

“Thomas?! Thomas! Snap out of it!” James said frantically. 

And Thomas teleported back to real life.

“Do not think of it, cousin. Please do not. I’m sorry!” He pleaded guiltily.

Thomas swatted the hand reaching for him gently with a small smile. 

“Don’t. It wasn’t bad, I was just thinking of that day.” 

Lafayette’s eyes didn’t cheer up. “You said _please stop,_ Tammy. Peter was ‘itting you before, was he not?” 

Thomas nodded, thinking Laf would calm down. Instead, it seemed as though he sank further into his sadness. After a small moment, he perked up. 

“Never mind, I shouldn’t be anxious, I was supposed to be comforting _you!”_ He smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine now. How do I tell the rest of Vine & Fig, I don’t know.”

James laughed. “Do what you’ve always done, and we’ve got your back.” 

“I know.” 

Laf turned serious.

“I had told Hamilton one time: I will move mountains to make you happy. If you betray my trust, I will drop those mountains on your head.” 

James laughed. “I’m guessing by the way you’re calling him _Hamilton_ instead of _Alexander or Alex,_ he’s gonna get crushed by Mount Mckinley.” 

Laf nodded. 

“I will tarnish his reputation.” James added.

“Your father abused you silly. His left him. You two are more alike than you think, and I wish you become friends. He gets carried away sometimes.” After a moment, Laf sighed. “I cannot believe how hard a life you’ve lived. Abuse, loss, Martha, inheritance. You get no share of the will.” 

He told Thomas’ life story, and instead of trying to keep it hushed, he let his cousin talk. It made him feel better he hadn’t hit rock bottom after all those years.

He was going to have to escape his office at some point. 

But for now, all Thomas wanted to do was sit with his friends.

Screw Hamilton.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under desk* Yeah, sorry, totally sucked. But you got one flashback and some mild injury to Jefferson. For my next chapter, I'm thinking a series of flashbacks should help you understand Tomm-TAMMY's past. (He didn't like that name, next chapter you'll find out.) Then, my story'll kick off!  
> Hopefully.  
> Anyway, stay miraculous, stay safe, don't get Corona and die.  
> ~Mira  
> (PSS, Please leave reviews and constructive criticism, maybe some kudos! Don't stay 'silent reader' on me!)


	4. Mama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter summary?  
> Let's see. This chapter was taking much longer than expected, so I split this one into two parts. Keep in mind the next one is going to be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY more wordy. Thomas has got a real complicated past! So, anyway, the summary:
> 
> It's Easter at the Andre-Jefferson-Lafayette family,  
> Causing a gathering at the Andre's place,  
> Mario Kart rocks,  
> Laf is the SWEETEST cousin ever,  
> Jane (Thomas' Momma) slays,  
> Sousaphones sound like Peter in the bathroom,  
> Thomas forgets his Easter egg prize at the Andre's,  
> Jane's an awesome mom and goes back with Tommy for it,  
> Bobby English makes an appearance,  
> Thomas now knows kinky means something ENTIRELY different,  
> LOOK OUT, IT'S A DEER! OH NO, FED EX!  
> There's a lotta blood.  
> Tommy's all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, PLEASE tell me what you think. I really tried to complete the entire chapter because I had a LOT of ideas, and this chapter was to be the longest of the entire work, but I just couldn't seem to form the words. By the time it was the end of the week, I had only 1 of 6 flashbacks done! Hey, at least I updated on time! I'm gonna try again this week, and hopefully it's to YOUR SATISFACTION! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm SO sorry it's so short!

~Chapter 3~ 

~Flashbacks~

*Note: Thomas has little recollection of the first memory present, as without giving spoilers, he woke up in a hospital. Aside from that, grab a Kleenex, or laugh at my horrible depiction of an attempt at an allegedly life-traumatising memory.*

~

_Thomas’ fingers flew across the console in his hands, desperately trying to beat his older cousin at the round of Mario Kart being played. It was Easter, and the entire family came over and reunited at his Aunt Marie’s house for breakfast and an egg hunt. Lafayette won the most money, a lucky ten dollars! His cousin saw the jealousy painted across the others’ faces, so he shared the money among all the kids, much to the adults’ satisfaction._

_Thomas maintained a good lead and was about to win, until his father called from the doorway._

_“Tommy, kid, we gotta go! Say bye to your cousins and family!”_

_Thomas spun around and smiled at his dad in response. Unfortunately, the gesture gave his cousin just the leeway he needed to pull into first, throwing banana peels on the track and leaving Thomas and his other cousin, Lafayette, to slip on them._

_“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, YES! I BEAT YOU LOSERS AGAIN!” Ten year old John Andre whooped, throwing his pumped fists into the air. Beside him was a miniature Lafayette groaning in dismay at the third place he had gotten, yet again._

_Thomas rolled his eyes and defended himself. “Next time I’m so gonna beat you!”_

_Laf melted onto the carpet. “It ‘eez no use, Tommy.”’_

_“Oh yeah? Next time I’ll you’ll eat my dust, John!”_

_Unluckily, that was the exact moment when Thomas’ mother sat beside her son on the couch._

_“Whoa there, buddy! John_ is _two years older than you, silly! Mon cherie, do show some respect!” Jane chided, before adding thoughtfully, “Next time, my Tommy will wiping the floor with you!”_

_Lafayette cheered as John scowled, then laughed along. “Yay! Merci, Taunte Jane!”_

_“De rien, chéri.” Jane smiled back. “Now, we gotta get this pipsqueak back for lunch, but thank your mom, John, for the lovely egg hunt.”_

_“You got it, Aunt Jane. She’s with Uncle Peter outside, I think.”_

_“Thanks, squirt.” Jane pushed her thin frame off the Cheeto covered couch and pulled Thomas off it, too. Thomas hugged Laf goodbye and fist-bumped John._

_“Remember, I’m gonna beat you next time!” Thomas grinned. John smirked. “I wouldn’t be too confident, Tommy.”_

_“Au revoir, Tommy! Je t’aime!”_

_“Bye, Laf!”_

_Thomas kissed his uncles and aunts goodbye, before heading to the SUV with his four other siblings and dad._

_“You little gremlins all up and ready to go? Did you have fun?” Thomas’ dad chuckled. Elizabeth nodded._

_“Yes, Papa! Cousin Laf gave me some of his prize money!”_

_Jane walked over and sat in the car, placing a kiss on her husband’s cheek, the spinning around to face the kids in the back._

_“That was very sweet of Laf, wasn’t it? Did you guys say thank you?” Jane asked, her old heavy French accent dulled and slight._

_Thomas had a southern accent, like his American father, but still spoke fluent French like his mother._

_“Yes, Mama! I told him next time he can cuddle my teddy!”_

_His father laughed. “Aw, that’s great, darlin’.”_

_In the middle of where Elizabeth and Thomas sat, Mary giggled._

_“Cousin John’s cat scratched me when I tried to give her kisses.”_

_Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Why are you laughing about that?”_

_Mary laughed again. “Because Berry is so cute when he scratches people!”_

_Thomas had to agree._

_Behind them, Randolph babbled happily in his seat, being kissed repeatedly by Martha and Jane (To avoid confusion between mother and daughter, everyone called Jane, Jenny)._

_“Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are, Randy!”_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked behind her._

_“Martha, he isn’t a dog.”_

_“N-no…But he’s a_ really _good boy.” Martha pouted._

_“Bet, she’s five, silly.” Thomas pointed out. Elizabeth nodded._

_“Okay.”_

_The entire twenty five minute ride home consisted of arguing over what music should be played. Let’s just say none was. Thomas shuddered at the recollection of the journey back._

_Thomas was certain Jenny was going through an almost eleven year old depressing music phase: We should play Billie Eilish, she’s sooooo authentic!_

_Martha sighed and wrestled for her opinion to be heard: No, no, no! Play the My Little Pony song! (She then proceeded to sing the song continuously to herself, regardless.)_

_Randolph squealed and hummed the ABC’s as Mary whined for her song to be played: Not kidding! The Daveed Diggs musical is awesome, guys! My friend Kitty told me about it, and I REALLY wanna go see it on Broadway!_

_His parents had a friendly debate between classical music and jazz. The exchange was hilarious, in Thomas’ own opinion._

_Peter: Darlin’, the sousaphone, the trumpet, the sax! How does one_ not _enjoy jazz?_

_Jane: I mean, I do. Actually, no, piano and violin are much more calm and simpler. You hear how well our Tommy plays violin and cello, wouldn’t you agree that the best instruments are part of the classicals?_

_Peter: But,_ sousaphone _!_

_Jane: Oh, mon ami. You mean that old tuba thing that sounds like you in the bathroom?_

_Peter: HOW DARE YOU?!_

_Jane: My teddy bear, it is true. It sounds like bad gas to me._

_Peter: Why-I-uh...you’re bad gas! The nerve to insult TRUE ART!_

_Jane: Classical music rules!_

_Peter: Piano’s for nerds! It’s not even a real instrument. I love jazz._

_Jane: I love you._

_Peter: Yeah, me too._

_The kids all laughed at the banter as they pulled into the driveway of their dear family home, Monticello._

_The happy family of seven hopped out of their seats and into the house just as Thomas realized something._

_He forgot his Easter money at Aunt Marie’s._

_He burst into tears and Jane gasped as she saw her distraught son._

_“Oh no, what happened, mon cherie?”_

_Thomas stuttered. He often did so when he was upset._

_“I...I f-forgot m-my egg prizes at Cousin John’s house!”_

_“Aw, honey, it’s okay.”_

_“Mama, I really wanted to get the newest gaming console, and I only needed a little more!”_

_Jane smiled sympathetically. “We got plenty of cold hard cash, kid. Don’t you worry.”_

_“But, I wanted to earn it all by myself. I wanted to show you I’m good at saving money.”_

_Jane looked to Peter, and he nodded. “Tell ya what. Let’s go, just you and me, to Jane’s. It’ll be momma-’son’shine bonding, and you can go ahead and get your prizes back. Deal?”_

_Thomas brightened considerably. “Deal. Thank you, Mama.”_

_Jane smiled. “Anytime, buddy.”_

_“Mama?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Me too.”_

_And so, as everyone else went inside, Jane pecked her husband on the cheek and took over the steering wheel, Thomas sitting up front. Jane honked the horn for fun and set the clutch on reverse._

_“Ready, mon petit ours?”_

_“Ready, Mama!”_

_They reversed out of their garage and turned back to where they had come from, and Jane laughed._

_“Mama?”_

_“Nothing, kid. Just thought it funny how you may just get an extra minute to play another round of that game with John. PS, I think you’ll totally win this time.”_

_Thomas clapped his hands. “Yay! Thank you, Mama!”_

_“Anytime, mon cherie. I needed to talk to Jane over something anyway.” Jane smiled, then frowned. Thomas noticed the sudden change in attitude, and questioned. It._

_“Mama, what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, sweetie. Now, why don’t you tell me what we should get Jenny for her birthday?”_

_Thomas smiled. “We should get her tickets to that Bobby English concert coming up!”_

_Jane looked at her son with an air of amusement._

_“You silly child. It’s_ Billie Eilish, _not Bobby English! You little goober.”_

_“I’m not silly, Mama! I’m gonna be a very proper video game champion when I grow up!” Thomas protested._

_“I’m sure you will, turkey.”_

_“I’m serious, Mama! I’m gonna beat everyone at Mario Kart! I already am a great, wait, what’s that word? Fudge...fudge cake, that word where you save and manage money?”_

_“Budgeter?” Jane looked solemn, but it was obvious she was trying her best to hold in a laugh._

_“Yeah! I read about it in a book where some girl loses her virginity, whatever that is.”_

_“You read what, my kitten?”_

_“Mama, what’s a virgin?”_

_Jane turned beet red. “Honey, I think this is a conversation for another time...Um, my teddy bear, I may need to know what on earth it is you read. I love your passion for books, but please, please run more mature titles by me first, m’kay?”_

_“Okay, Mama. Also, what does ‘asshole’ mean?”_

_“Another time.” Jane sighed in embarrassment._

_“Oh, that’s a big kid thing too. But I am a big kid!”_

_“Not that big, my sweet.”_

_“Awwww. That’s so kinky.”_

_“That is NOT what you think that is, young man. Never use that again.”_

_“Okaaaay.” Thomas laughed._

_“Mama, can two girls kiss a man?” Thomas asked uncertainly._

_Jane sharply turned around, one eye on the road, facing her son._

_“Whatever on Earth do you mean?”_

_Thomas stammered again. “Um, I know in France you kiss people on the cheeks, but I don’t know if you kiss on the lips.”_

_“Tommy? What inspired this question?”_

_“Uh, I—“ Thomas was taken by shock in the change of his mother’s tone._

_“Please answer_ now, _Tommy.”_

_“But—“_

_“Kitten, I mean it now.”_

_Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but little did he know, the gesture would be the last one of his entire normal childhood._

_A deer pranced just in front of the SUV, and with a shriek, Jane swerved to the left in an attempt not to harm the poor creature (She loved animals and would have fist fought anyone who agreed hunting was enjoyable), causing her to barrel straight into a FedEx truck._

_Thomas screamed as the vehicle crashed and rolled over._

_All time--and gravity--seemed to slow in that moment. Jane let out a scared sob, and, as mother and son were left suspended in air, Jane grabbed Thomas and wrapped him in her arms, and her son curled up inside her grasp so it resembled a trapped inside a bubble situation._

_Thomas screwed his eyes shut as the vehicle’s top hit the asphalt and crushed itself like a tin can._

_Taken aback by the sudden jerk, Jane, taking most of the damage, fell backward onto the steering wheel, and in a bout of pain let Thomas go. Blood spattered on the car floor. Thomas opened his eyes as he fell between the front seat and the door, trapping his leg underneath._

_“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Thomas sobbed as he saw Jane writhing in an ever growing pool of blood atop the SUV roof._

_What was once a lovely conversation was then a horrible nightmare. Tears flowing down his cheeks, Thomas struggled to get up and embrace his unconscious mother. He was stuck under the seat and was too much in shock to feel any pain just yet. He couldn’t see the injury, but he knew it was bad. He vaguely felt as if the skin had been ripped clean off and was about to be given the chance to introduce himself to his veins. The blood poured out heavily judging by the way his jeans were soaked._

_The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Witnesses on the freeway beside them teamed up to free the young boy and mother and call the ambulances and family members._

_Thomas felt dizzy. His eyes were darting about, unclear and unfocused._

_After a futile attempt to stay awake as the sirens blared above him, Thomas allowed himself to be loaded onto a stretcher and cry, slowly falling backwards into an endless pit of oblivion._

_And Thomas dreamed of having a picnic in the park with his whole family, chasing the butterflies away._

_All was well._

_Boy, how he was wrong._

_~_

_Next he woke up, Thomas was in an all white room, and all was silent apart from the quickening pace of the beeping of a heart rate monitor. Tubes were piled onto Thomas’ body as clothes would normally be, and he gasped for air even though the tubes in his nose were already supplying oxygen. He gasped, then choked. His body felt numb to him._

_A nurse was by his side in an instant._

_“I’m glad you’re up. We needed to wait until you were stable before we could operate.” The nurse said gently._

_Thomas didn’t remember how he managed to get to a hospital, much less why he was there in the first place, and he tried asking. All that came out was a distorted rasp._

_“No, no no, don’t talk,” She looked at the clipboard in hand. “Don’t talk, Thomas. I’m going to sedate you now, okay? We need to operate on your leg, now. It’s not looking too good, and if the procedure doesn’t go well, we have to amputate.” The nurse-Jazlyn, by the name card-said professionally, almost as if she thought little eight year old Thomas would understand._

_The nurse brought over a syringe just as Thomas screamed in remembrance._

_“MAMA!”_

_Too late._

_The needle poked into his flesh, and instantly Thomas felt his breathing slow and even out, drifting into a nightmare-filled slumber._

_~_

_Thomas had woken up from his operation, still in a daze. His leg was completely numb to him, and heavily bandaged. His waking emotion was a pang of sadness._

Nobody’s here, _he thought sadly._ I’m all alone. 

_His second thought, or, jumble of thoughts, were of erratic and filled with utter confusion, distress, and disarray._

Mama, Mama, Mama, where is my Mama? Where’s Papa? Did I fall down the stairs or something? Why am I in a hospital? This...Wasn’t I playing Mario Kart with John? I thought I had beat him….

_He had no recollection of the previous day, and it scared him. He knew nothing, and it scared him._

_“H’lo?” He tried to speak, but, oblivious to his earlier attempt, only a strangled voice was echoed across the room._

_Thomas looked over at a nurse outside the door scurrying desperately to the next room, a look of practiced sympathy on her face. In fact, there were many doctors and staff dressed in white running up and down the hallway, the tiniest specks of blood lightly spattering across their uniforms._

_Thomas’ vision was still fuzzy, but he could make out a stretcher being carted away, a bloodied sheet over the body. A moment later, he heard chilling screams and cries echo, and the doctor’s monotone voice to quiet down._

_Thomas shuddered, and closed his eyes again. The sounds of heartache and hopelessness would be a sound he’d never forget in all his lifetime._

_He slowly went back to sleep, a gloom settling over him like a plague. No one was in the room, his family wasn’t with him, no nurse. He’d heal alone._

_But, he didn’t know just yet who the lifeless person on the stretcher was, and how he was doomed forever to a life of the silent lonely._

_Spoiler alert?_

_That was his mother._

_~_

**_That’s a wrap! A horrible wrap, at that. But, oh well. It's given when even YOU know you suck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'kay, yeah, that totally sucked. Anyone willing to second that for me? Any suggestions? Critique? Do let me know if you see any typos, or misspellings, or incorrect phrases! I don't believe I put much French in this particular chapter, but if I got something wrong, it's all Google Translate's fault. I do NOT speak French, but I'm trying, and practicing! I already know two phrases!  
> Bonjour,  
> and...  
> AU REVIOR!  
> Till we meet again!


	5. Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crappy Chapter Summary?  
> Can't think of any ATM, so I guess you can just read it, or click out? It's terrible, in short. Save yourself.  
> Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know I'm an ENTIRE week late, but every time I tried writing, something distracted me. Example? Um, making REALLY good French Fries, falling into my pool in my pajamas, banging my head against my desk in quarantine sadness, reading fanfiction, and drowning in music. Eventful! I hope you enjoy my crappy written chapter, and do write me a review or leave kudos if ya like the chappie, or tell me whether or not I should delete this work immediately?  
> Anyway, thank you for probably accidentally clicking on this story! Here ya go, next chapter initiated!

Hamilton’s POV:

Alex had to admit, Heathers was an awesome show. Herc had won the best seats, and John had his heart set on singing every lyric squeezed into the two hour show. The Schuylers needed to help their father at the last minute with cleaning the attic, and Theodosia had caught a cold, leaving Burr to take care of her, leaving only the three of the four Revolutionaries to go see the show. The trio had wished their foreign friend was with them, though.

Though he enjoyed the musical, Alex preferred the lesser known,  _ Lin Manuel: An American Musical.  _ The flawlessness, the simplicity, the raps, the actors! 

Alex mentally rolled his eyes as he remembered how he almost but not quite won the lottery. Shame.

Alas, Alex  _ did  _ have to return to work the next Monday, so he had to put an end to his goofiness. Still, the morning proved very productive, and it was a good day, contrary to last Thursday’s mishaps. Friday was International You Will Be Found day, so everyone had the day off.

Stirring his sugarless black coffee (The stronger, the better) with the wooden stick he was given, bag strewn across his back with a satchel strap, Alex walked into Vine & Fig, a smirk etched across his face. He was totally ready to seize the day. Confidence and pleasant vibes were practically radiating off of him, and it showed. As he entered his floor, Alex ran into his intern and friend, Peggy Schuyler.

“G’morning, Alex!” She smiled warmly. Alex gave her a whole-hearted grin back, taking a sip of coffee after to moisten his lips. He chuckled.

“Good morning, Margarita Schuyler. How was helping Father Schuyler last weekend?”

Peggy pouted and stuck out her tongue. “It was absolutely  _ boring _ . I could have been watching Herc mimic Veronica instead! It was excruciating just  _ looking _ at the mess and dust all our stuff has collected. Mom’s such a hoarder! She kept our baby  _ dolls, _ Alex! You know how creepy those things are?”

Alex’s grin grew wider as Peggy ranted about her younger self’s taste in good toys.

“I mean, why couldn’t I play with those cool Hot Wheel cars! Everytime I look at a Barbie I think of that movie we all watched one time, what was it? Annabel? Yeah, something like that. Oh, Burr was shrieking like a girl, I remember! Theo was tryna calm him down!” Peggy giggled, talking more to herself than to Alex now. She absentmindedly handed her friend his papers in a file for the day and made sure he balanced it all, and waved him off with a smile just as her desk phone started ringing. 

“Work.” She muttered.

Alex opened the door to his office and set his stuff down. He plopped down on his fluffy chair and sighed. (Alex particularly didn’t really care for the swivel chairs, it just personally made him dizzy.)

Before he was to start work, however, Alex pulled out his phone to check on his group chat, which Laurens was currently spamming, judging by Alex’s ringtone going off continuously. Lafayette was still in it, and maybe Alex could convince Laf that the incident with Thomas on Friday was nothing special. 

Though Alex felt kinda guilty for what he said, he cheered himself up pretty quickly. What he said wasn’t bad at all, it was the truth, and it was just a schoolyard taunt. It wasn’t as if he told Thomas to kill himself or anything. Alex was only stating the obvious, and, ‘No one gives a shit about you?’ Seriously, was that something to weep over? Alex smiled wanly. Thomas sure was sensitive.

Alex chuckled again as his phone buzzed, repeatedly. He glanced at the screen.

For The Revolution!

zeartiste: guys

zeartiste: guys

zeartiste: guys

zeartiste: i have a problem

zeartiste: help

zeartiste: guys

zeartiste: my animal monitor is broken

zeartiste: i cant check on my bbs

zeartiste: dammit gUYS

zeartiste: look. katy purry will chase pterodactyl, and if barney sees katy purry, he’s gonna chase her and mess up her pretty fur. pterodactyl is still tiny and cant fly yet.

zeartiste: and dont get me started on doorstop. he is way too slow to outrun barney. that cutie is too violent, unlike the show he was named for. doorstop has a shell but i dont want him hurt. 

zeartiste: Y’ALL

Alex couldn’t help but laugh. John was very protective of all his pets, and got a baby monitor camera system just so he could watch them while he worked. If they were misbehaving, he’d play a lullaby with a button on the camera so all of them would settle down and sleep. 

John used to work at a no-kill shelter, and every time someone was left without a home, one could count on John to adopt them all. John had many animals to keep him busy throughout the day, but the most troublesome (John’s favorite) were Doorstop the turtle, Katy Purry the Pixiebob, Barney the German Shepherd, and the newest and youngest 7member of the mischief-making family, Pterodactyl the baby Canary. 

Alex was pulled from his thoughts when his phone bleeped again.

**no: john pls**

**no: we went over this**

**no: they r animals. they were built to survive.**

**no: and u cant keep adopting every lil helpless animal john, u gotta say no 2 ur soft spot 4 pets.**

**zeartiste: how dare u?**

**zeartiste: i just need to B reassured by some1 theyre okay.**

**icangothedistance: dude, ur gonna be evrything BUT reas.**

**icangothedistance: lmao i cant spell that. anyway.**

**icangothedistance: we r gonna tell u 2 shut up bout ur pets and get to work & that theyre fine, and ur gonna hv a panic attack! **

**zeartiste: i appreciate ur honesty.**

**fallenangel: no matter how often we tell u to focus on ur work, youre never satisfied!**

**zeartiste: my bbs are my muse! my life!**

Alex typed furiously, sporting a wide smile on his face as he borrowed a line he published on Twitter tagging John Adams as payback for that elevator incident.

**lexluthor: siddown john, and get to work!**

**zeartiste: whtevr. this is why i like animals. yall humans are stupid and rude.**

**heavenstobetsey: i agree! theyre so awesome, and cute, and helpless!**

**shutup: ok im working so im muting yall. shut tf uppppppp, and bye**

**theo-de: yea they r, and cya at lunch aaron! <3**

**zeartiste: yknow, humans suck. we’re stupid arrogant loudmouths that spew bs evrywhere.**

**honhonhon: truth.**

Alex looked up from his screen, a small smile on his face. That was fast. At last Laf could see sense and come back!

**zeartiste: hi laf, feeling better?**

**icangothedistance: ya missed heathers. shame. for your cousin. srsly, evryone knows you cant just go and sacrifice tickets to heathers for family. fams way outta heathers league.**

**yallforgotme: yea i heard wha happened. yall and thomas good? wtf happened to him?**

**honhonhon: un second, google translate**

**honhonhon: okay. no, thomas is not feeling better, u have seriously hurt him, and neither am i. i wanted to ask you something instead. how tf do i unsubscribe from this chat? i was trying 2 work.**

Alex’s smile faded. 

**lexluthor: laf, im sorry 4 being rude. coming back now?**

**honhonhon: not yet petit lion. you hurt me and thomas, and i need time.**

**lexluthor: oh come on, laf! ur cousin is a stuck up arrogant twerp and ur both overreacting. i said something 5th graders laugh about and yall gotta go and pretend it was smthing so offensive u cant deal. dude just come back pls.**

**honhonhon: i thought u respected my feelings. you dont hamilton.**

**lexluthor: not when u back up a snob, no**

**Icangothedistance: guys**

**zeartiste: im sorry laf :(**

**honhonhon: thanks alexander. Thank you 4 helping me realize my grandmere’s words are true. Never leave ur family for ur friends, bcuz their true colors may not show yet. just get me off this chat so i can get 2 work, mon ami.**

Alex looked away from the screen, red clouding his vision as Eliza de. Why did Laf have to go and rain sunshine on everyone’s parade? Alex  _ did _ respect Laf’s loyalty to his family, and wasn’t about to create a riff between two cousins, but  _ seriously _ . Lafayette should have at least chided Jefferson when he was in the wrong. Lafayette shouldn't've blindly forgotten his friend just because Thomas started crying. Alex knew his plan was the right one, and it wasn’t his fault Jefferson’s brain got screwed up.

_ Big baby, _ Alex pouted. He glanced at his desk, covered with endless piles of work for the day. 

Just great. 

Definitely gonna need some Red Bull.

And so, Alex got to work on the mountains of files, writing and typing like a hurricane until his hands cramped up.

~

Lunch rolled by fairly quickly, and Alex decided to go out to eat at the nearest Jack in the Box, and, wanting company, texted John an invitation. Being John, he eagerly accepted, and the two set off in Alex’s car. (John’s metallic green Honda, ‘The Turtle’ was filled with canvases, paint stains, and colorful trash.)

Alex was on a call as they drove, so they couldn’t talk in the car. However, when they had reached the parking lot and Alex had bade the customer adieu, the two mischievous friends chattered as they walked in. An older woman took their orders as the close friends found a place to sit to wait for their orders.

John was tapping his foot nervously and was playing with the curls of his hair, fidgeting and daydreaming until Alex finally spoke up.

“John? Hello? You good, man? What’s eating ya?” 

John continued playing with an unopened ketchup packet left on the table by the previous people, but replied worriedly nonetheless. 

“My animal monitor’s broken, and I have no way of checking on Pterodactyl. He’s only a month old, he can’t, I mean, what if Katy Purry and her kitty posse do something to him? I won’t forgive myself.”

To John’s surprise, laughter bubbled up against Alex’s throat until a tear slid down his cheek from the peals of guffaws he sent out across the fast food place. A mother trying to calm her baby down glared at him until he abruptly stopped. He mouthed her a sorry and turned back to John.

“Oh John, they’re your pets. They’re fine, and they’ve got their instincts. We can check on them after we eat if you wanna.”

Oblivious to the last part, John stilled but corrected his friend.

“They are  _ not _ my pets. I find most of them good homes where I know they’ll be happy. They are my animal friends, and they are free beings owned by no one. I just serve them and attend to their needs! Capiche?” 

Alex groaned but smiled. “Capache.”

Pretty soon, they were chewing their fries, burgers, and sodas. As they chattered about work, Disney Plus, Heathers, and Theodosia’s upcoming party on Friday, John reveled in a new discovery.

“These fries are  _ so _ salty. Jack in the Box can’t get any decent amount of salt into the fries. Seventy percent too much, thirty percent it’s like they forgot to.” 

Alex nodded but countered back. “That’s what you get when you’ve banned us from every food place in New York.”

It was true; Between their normal friend group and their wacky challenges, almost every waiter and waitress knew of the infamous John Laurens, until the Jack in the Box’s were the only ones permitting entry to them, though they still knew of them. Alex remembered one such time where Herc and John were tango-ing on a Wendy’s table, Peggy screaming the lyrics to Who Am I from Les Mis, (TWO FOUR SIX OH ONEEEEEEEEEEEE!) Angelica and Eliza hugging each other and throwing napkins they shredded into confetti-like strips onto arriving customers and passerbys, and Laf fencing on another table with a baguette, screaming repeatedly, ‘FREEDOM FOR FRANCE!’ 

Aaron was hiding his face in a newspaper, trying to convince everyone watching that he didn’t know any of those mental people, as Maria and Theodosia recited poetry. 

Everyone thought they were high, or drunk.

They were neither, but Alex could guarantee that World War Three would have occurred had they been stoned.

Alex chuckled as John continued.

“Anyway, I’ve discovered a solution.” With jazz hands, John unveiled his Coca-Cola. John added, after Alex’s puzzled look, “Look here.”

Grabbing a handful french fry from his paper pouch, Alex watched in disgust and curiosity as John ate them all, taking a swig of soda with it immediately after, swallowing everything at once. 

“Trust me, Alex, it tastes great!” John laughed. Alex scrunched his nose up and shook his head.

“Nope. Nuh-uh.”

“You’re missing out!” John taunted.

Alex quipped back, “Glad I passed, then. You let one of your dogs in your bed!”

John looked indignant. 

“You make it sound as if we sleep together--”

“Might as well if ya love your pets so much--”

“--So what? I like security and protection! And who could say no to Floof?”

“The name reassures me of any doubt I had.”

“Oh, whatever!”

A family passed by the bickering duo’s table, and a young boy no more than seven watched with great amusement as they chittered. He tugged on his mother’s blouse and pointed at the funny men, and she shook her head and chastised him for staring and pointing.

Alex watched the event unfold with a smile on his face, and John gave a small giggle.

The men, dressed in suits and discussing Moana, laughed most of their lunch break away.

As Alex and John paid and left for John’s house, they sang the lyrics to Sincerely, Me at the top of their lungs, stopped by to pet John’s little friends and check up on them (John was especially fond of Pterodactyl, his baby canary, and Doorstop the turtle), and make their grand exit. Everything was going smoothly.

That’s when Lafayette was brought up by Alex.

“So, it’s been about five-ish days. It’s a new record for Laf to ignore us this long. All because of a stupid prat named Thomas Jefferson.”

John pouted. “Yeah, but, ‘Lex, they’re cousins. Ya can’t really blame them for taking the other’s side when needed.”

“Even when one cousin is a total asshole? What about then? His views and morals are shit, dude.” Alex quipped back lightly.

“Whaddya think, ‘Lex? Think about—sorry—Peter. Wouldn’t you have stood by him when someone insulted him? You’d make for a pretty crappy family if ya didn’t.”

Alex avoided the question by saying, “But, Jack, I would, but if my cousin was always a showoff, I’d clearly have a talk with him to set the record straight.”

John set his jaw. “Alex,” he began gently. “You forget Lafayette’s only family left is his grandmother, who is still in Paris, and Thomas. Laf’s grandmother has passed her twenties long ago, and in a different generation, which leaves only Thomas as family. He’s still an orphan, just like you.”

Alex was getting frustrated. John and Hercules both went to the same college as Jefferson and Madison did, not to mention Jefferson and John were actually in the same art class at one point, but this was unfair. Alex was the most achieved twenty-four year lawyer, and Jefferson? Well, yeah, he kept Alex on his toes, which reassured the Caribbean that there was actually a challenge to face in the firm, but that was exactly the problem.

Jefferson was an awfully irritating challenge.

Alex sighed slowly through his nose. “I don’t see it.” Truthfully, Alex did see it, he was just too stubborn to admit it. “I’m thinking that Laf wants to come back, but doesn’t wanna look like he is publicly abandoning his own cousin. Though we  _ are _ much nicer.”

John smiled, but face-palmed anyway.

~

Alex and John walked back into the firm, sodas in hand and smiling, having changed the topic. 

“Alex, didja know that Anthony Ramos’ musical won the Tony’s?”

“Jack, what the hell does that mean? We all know Lin-Manuel’s musical won two!”

“But Anthony’s musical came out more recently! It’s a hit, darlin’!” John countered, allowing a peep of his Southern accent to show.

“Sweet Jesus, all that southern sun is frying your brains, Jack. No, no! Lin’s musical tops!” Alex protested.

“In what world? Sorry, darlin’, but I think your software’s outdated!”

“Oh, ha, ha.  _ Very _ funny.” Alex rolled his eyes as the two walked their way into his office hallway.

“I just, Lin’s musical is the bomb, but it’s super classical. I mean, maybe it’s retro or whatever, but, man, Anthony’s is  _ sure _ to be the king of Broadway.”

As the thespians reached Alex’s office, Alex searched his pocket for his key, jimmying it and twisting until he realized that his office was already unlocked. Strange. He must have forgotten to lock it, so he ignored it and opened the door. As he was about to step over the threshold, John stopped him by putting a hand on Alex’s chest.

John laughed, then in all seriousness, said, “Where are your manners, Lex? Let the visitors in first. Anyway, after  _ me.”  _ Stepping inside the cozy place, John smiled as Alex glared at him.

Luckily, karma took over at exactly the right time. 

A flash of beige fell from on top of the doorframe, covering John in what seemed to be...whipped cream?

“Ack!” John cried out as the tin holding the cream drenched him and his nice suit. “WHAT IN THE—” 

He was cut off by Alex sending himself into peals of laughter. “Oh...oh MY GOSH. You, you s-should’ve seen your FACE!” John growled, and Alex turned serious again. 

Someone broke into his office.

“Jack, be careful where you step. This place has been _ rigged _ .” 

John gestured wildly, as if to say,  _ No duh! _

Alex motioned John into the rest of the room, chuckling dangerously.

“Well,  _ visitors first. _ You’ve already been pranked and your suit’s ruined, go scan the rest of the perimeter.” He put a hand on John’s messied shoulder. “And, thank you, for taking the fall. You fought valiantly for freedom to all the people victim to poor manners. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.” He grinned.

John scowled, then took his finger and licked a bit of the whipped cream resting atop him.

“I mean, at least it’s the expensive kind. Someone’s got fancy taste.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I think I know who it is, then.” After a brief pause, he answered himself. “Jefferson.”

John looked puzzled. “But how did he get in?” He walked in the room slowly, scouring for any transparent string or fake roaches. Alex quietly cheered him on.

At last, John made it to his friend’s desk, and slowly tested its weight by gently plopping his to go bag and beverage on it. It seemed fine, so he signalled for Alex to come in. Alexander slowly tip-toed to where John was standing, and chuckled. Jack really  _ did  _ look ridiculous. He was gonna have to take a long shower tonight.

Not that Alex cared. He was glad it wasn’t him who was victim of Jefferson's juvenile stunt.

“After this, we hafta get ya cleaned up, man.” Alex smiled. John nodded mutely, then gestured at a fancily snipped note and envelope on the desk.

It was typed; Now Alex couldn’t figure out who rigged the room. Not that he needed proof; It was Jefferson’s revenge, albeit a bit childish, but Alex frowned anyway as he read the note.

_ “Shouldn’t’ve entrusted the key to us.”  _

Alex growled in frustration. Now he had to test the whole room for traps! Jefferson was sneaky, and Laf must have loaned him the key, because like an idiot, Alex had given the french man, John, and Hercules keys to his office. He opened the envelope and saw the key was in it, though, explaining why the door wasn’t locked in the first place.

John noticed his friend’s angry disposition, and inquired of it.

“What’s it say?” 

Alex closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose. He was so done with Jefferson, between his crap views and crap face and crap haughtiness and crap rich snobbiness and crap child-ish taunts and pranks, Alex had had  _ enough _ .

“Dude, Laf is just being a total loser and suck-up to Jefferson, and our _friend_ gave our _enemy_ _my_ key!” Alex flailed his arms wildly, as if to prove his point.

John rolled his eyes, but hidden underneath the mock irritation was a twinkle of amusement.

“That Laf. I mean, Jefferson of all people  _ had  _ to be his cousin? He deserves much better!”

Alex sighed and plopped down on his chair, unaware that sinking into it would only cause the sound of an airhorn to echo. Loudly. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Alex swore and jumped off the chair immediately, toppling into a startled Laurens, and together they crashed down on the freshly waxed floor.

Alex’s eyes saw only red. The airhorn prank, oldest trick in the book, yet he missed it. 

“JEFFERSOOONNN!” 

~

Thomas was sitting in his office with James (Lafayette went out to get the three coffee) when he heard the unmistakable sound of an air horn across the hallway, followed by strings of curses by a familiar voice, and a furious shout of his name. The sounds made him jump, and he settled after a second, eyebrows raised in confusion.

James was sitting on Thomas’ desk, smirking mentally as Thomas voiced his thoughts.

“Um, ya know what Hamilton’s screaming about now?”

“Not a clue.” James replied smoothly. 

Thomas had been dealing with his situation last week pretty well for his standards. He stuck to his old philosophy, ‘Fake It ‘Till You Make It,’ and just pretended like nothing happened. And besides some unkind whispers, smirks, and looks of curiosity, he went unnoticed, for the most part.

He also hadn’t seen Hamilton all day, which was an added bonus. He knew Alexander was going to confront him eventually, and he’d have to make up a believable excuse quickly (“Oh, Hamilton, your voice is so annoying it’s making me tear up!”), but for now, he needed to focus on eating. Specifically,  _ tearing _ through a bowl of vanilla ice-cream Thomas had kept in his freezer.

Just as Thomas spooned a mouthful of the frosted treat, Lafayette made his entrance.

“I’m back, mes amis!” Lafayette sang, a grin placed wide on his face.

Thomas set down his cane and swivelled in his chair (Contrary to Hamilton, Thomas thought decorating his office and including spinning chairs made the room around him feel whimsical. That, and Hamilton had to sit in a seat that made him dizzy every time he was called to exchange papers with Thomas.) as Lafayette sat in the chair across from his cousin.

“Did you hear, cousin? Alexander was pranked!” The Frenchman laughed. 

Thomas shook his head in confusion. “No, what happened?” 

Lafayette wiped a tear from his eye. “Ma cousin, someone set—traps, as you say—around Alexander’s office. It is truly malicious!”

James snorted as Thomas chuckled.

“Really? Who?” Thomas grinned. “Serves Hamilton ight. Betcha it was that Aaron Burr. Always convincing that gremlin to  _ shut up.” _

James shook his head and continued laughing.

“You...you really want t-to know, Thomas?” James managed in between wheezes.

“Of course I do! I want to personally thank the person who just made my day slightly more bearable. Hamilton’s goin’ round thinking I rigged his office!”

Lafayette and James each had a smug look on their face, and Thomas, ever the oblivious one, didn’t figure out until a moment later. His eyes widened in amusement. 

“You! You guys did it! You pranked  _ the _ Alexander Hamilton!”

Lafayette laughed, a clear song of mirth. “What can I say, mon cherie? He should not have entrusted the key to moi.”

James chimed in, “It was my idea, and I was the genius who set them up!”

Thomas narrowed his eyes in mock anger. “Jeffersoooooooonnn!” He mimicked, drawing out every last letter of his name. “You little--”

Thomas was abruptly cut off by the alarm ringing on his phone. 

“Aw, pretzels. Back to work.”

“Uh, Thomas?” James asked. “You forgot your briefcase in the break room, I think.”

Hesi Thomas looked underneath his desk, before realizing his friend’s words were true. 

“You know what, you’re right. Damn it.”

Lafayette stood up. “I’ll go get it for you, Thomas.”

Thomas shook his head and smirked. “That won’t be necessary, Marie. I probably do want another packet of sugar in my coffee anyways. I like it dark but sweet.”

Lafayette apologized profusely. “Sorry mon ami, I forgot this time.”

Thomas chuckled. “You’re fine, Laf.”

James stood up as well, turning to the door. “I better get back to work as well. See you, Thomas, Laf.”

With a wave from the identical cousins, James walked out, with Thomas hot on his trail. They split up at a fork in the hallway, and Thomas held his head high as onlookers stared at him, scrutinising his every move. Thomas rolled his eyes when Charles Lee stood in front of him.

“What on earth are you doing, Lee?” He asked carefully. 

Lee burst into laughter. “Oh, nothing, Thomas. Just making sure you won’t break down right here and now.”

“And what did you find out?” Thomas pressed.

“Well, the best thing you can do for Vine & Fig is turn around and go back to farming in the South, Momma’s boy.”

_ Please, I am no momma’s boy.  _

_ I murdered her. _

Instead, Thomas said, “Lee. I’d take care of you myself, but seeing as you have the mental capacity of a toddler, I’ll just have to match your wits with someone your level. Now before I call Laurens to shoot you in the mouth so you can shut up, I’d move, darlin’.”

Charles made a growling noise at the back of his throat, but complied nonetheless.

“Thank you.” Thomas said politely.

“Whatever, Momma’s boy.”

Thomas mentally winced, but retorted gently. “That’s gonna get old.”

“I bet your momma  _ is _ old.”

“Lee, shut up.”

“She probably never even meant to have you.”

Thomas cried on Thursday because he was beyond all hope; Now he was just mad.

“Goodbye.”

Walking into an empty elevator, Thomas massaged his leg. The pain was agony, and he didn’t have painkillers on him.

_ I don’t deserve it anyway. _

His leg often tormented him on odd days. It was a sharp pain, like someone was taking a knife and ever so slowly dragged it across it. For fear of his cousin and friend worrying, Thomas became so good at hiding his pain and limp people around him were convinced that Thomas had an expensive magenta cane because it looked trendy or was probably all the rage in France.

_ Ah well, whatever floats their boat. _

The elevator lurched to a stop and the door opened. Sucking a breath, Thomas hobbled, but not obviously, to the break room. 

“ _ Just suck it up, Thomas. Literally not that hard. Walk normal.”  _ He muttered to himself, his southern drawl more pronounced than usual. 

Upon reaching the break room, Thomas spotted his brief bag by the coffee machine.

Thomas immediately wanted to turn around and start walking back from where he came.

He completely forgot that a short angry gremlin lived in the coffee machine.

Alexander Hamilton. 

Thomas wanted to hide his face, but, as his dignity was at stake, he walked up to the machine, quietly snatched his bag, and turned to leave as Hamilton was talking to John Laurens.

Of course, the person in charge of the luck department way up there hated Thomas, much like everyone else, and he dropped the bag sending papers whizzing about. 

Hamilton spun around as Thomas dropped to the floor, picking up stray papers and mumbling curses at himself. 

“Well, if it isn’t Jefferson.” Hamilton sneered, though there was an edge of uncertainty to it. Thomas didn’t notice.

“Hamilton. I’d say it’s nice to see you, but I wasn’t brought up to lie.”

It was a half truth; If Thomas was ever caught in a lie, his father would do unspeakable things to him.

“Ahem, Uno Reverse Card back ‘atcha, buddy.” John said, trying to get the two rivals to acknowledge that John was, in fact, a witness there.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he picked up a stray paper by John. There was one by Hamilton’s foot too, and as he reached to get it, Hamilton stepped on it.

“Hamilton, that is an important paper. Do you know what that means?” 

Hamilton nodded. “‘Course I do. Nasty prank you pulled, by the way.”

“I believe you are mistaken for someone else. I didn’t pull that prank. A lot of people hate you, Hamilton. Think.”

“Only two people have my key besides John; Lafayette and Hercules. Hercules isn’t at work today, so it’s Lafayette. You asked him to rig my room. You could consider Washington, but I doubt he would waste time on such an imbecile prank. Wait’ll I tell him  _ this. _ ”

“Nope. I don’t waste my time on riggin gremlins’ rooms.”

“Okay, but you owe me. I want an answer.”

Uh oh. Thomas gulped, leaning on his cane for support, stood up. Before he could say, ‘I don’t owe you anything,’ Hamilton took his shot.

“Why did you leave the meeting so abruptly on Thursday?” Hamilton fired at him, not even bothering to ask for consent.

Thomas resisted the urge of coming clean. Don’t lie. Don’t lie, he’ll come for you, he’ll come for you.

“Oh Hamilton, your ideas were so shitty, I simply couldn’t bear to stay.”

“Not the answer. Why?”

“I just said so, didn’t I? Or do you need a hearing aid, Hamilton? Are you  _ aging _ ?”

“Pft, says the guy who carries a cane like an old man.”

Before Thomas could retort, Hamilton did something truly unforgivable.

Hamilton laughed and snatched the cane from Jefferson’s grasp.

With the sudden loss in balance, Thomas tumbled to the cold marble floor, pain shooting up his leg.

Oh no.

His secret would be out.

He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows--

“Yo, Jefferson, you good there?” John asked, hidden concern laced in his eyes. 

“Give…i-it back, Hamilton…” Thomas stammered. He mentally face-palmed himself.

_ Weak…. _

Hamilton made a face as Thomas screwed his face at a sudden bout of pain.

“Wait a sec, you actually  _ need _ this?” Hamilton looked a mix of surprised, confused, and guilty, with he covered up with a blank face.

Thomas winced and closed his eyes as a pins-and-needles sensation traveled through his leg. He landed funny. 

He tried standing up, but pathetically he fell back down, and he tried limping for reach of the cane, in vain.

“Hamilton, give it back... _ now. _ ”

“I’ve never even seen you limp, what on--”

“Hamilton!” Thomas tried to shout, but it came out softly, “Please just me my, my, cane back.” 

John nodded at Hamilton, and hesitantly, reluctantly, gave Thomas his cane back.

Thomas felt a single tear of pain roll down his face. He was ashamed as he took the cane and leaned on it for support. John’s eyes immediately widened in guilt. 

“Alex, we hurt him.” He turned to Thomas, “Jefferson? Are you okay? Do you need help?” 

Before Thomas could answer in anger and fury, five figures emerged from the shadows.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit. God, why must you hate me so? _

It was James Reynolds, John Adams, and Charles Lee, followed by George King and Samuel Seabury. Samuel stood timidly as George widened his eyes in amusement.

James Reynolds held up his phone. 

It was a recording of the conversation, about to be uploaded on social media.

John Laurens looked helplessly as the mocking shadows. “Please don’t, guys. That’s not cool.”

Hamilton looked torn, yet maybe a secret desire would be fulfilled.

Thomas didn’t care anymore. He already knew that Hamilton was going to taunt him for this, now the video made it easier.

But oh God, his leg hurt.

Instead, as James Reynolds pressed ‘upload,’ Thomas wordlessly limped himself to his office, there were painkillers in there.

Didn’t mean he would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me. I know it sucked. :(! I'm TRYING to write better though, for y'all, trust me! I was kinda distracted by listening to a loop of 'Michael in the Bathroom' during the process of writing this. In my defense, Michael has the most soothing voice....ANYWAY, do leave a comment and some kudos if this was worthy of your time! (Which it totally was not, but I'm gonna believe it to make myself feel better.)  
> ANYWAY  
> HAVE  
> A  
> NICE  
> DAY!
> 
> Didja click the heart? It's easy! All ya gotta do (IS JUST BELIEVE--) is click the heart thing on the right bottom that says 'kudos!' Look at me go! I'm a teacher who is literally begging for kudos.  
> Dear Lord, I suck.  
> Anyway, for real this time, enjoy your day!


	6. Author's Note

**As you may have noticed, this is not an update.**

**No, it is not.**

**It is also not a discontinuation or hiatus note, so please do not be disconcerted; I don't believe in entire abandonment.**

**I've actually wanted to make sure you had information in case this work has found you in bouts of displeasure. Know that I have tried my absolute hardest to make this work what it is, and I refrain from erasing any criticism I receive. You are being honest in your opinion, and that is fair enough. My story is not for everyone, and I understand that. Honesty is welcomed and treasured dearly.**

**I have taken appropriate action to improve the quality of my works and thus, have decided that Archive of Our Own gets the rough draft of this story. I am aware of unconsciously-made errors and grammatical mistakes on this site, and it also slipped by me for the longest time (as I copy-paste to this site), that the italics space any punctuation. I apologize for that. Anyway, this extensively long note was to also mention that under @Miraculous096, I've revised and slightly edited the plot of WVF (I'm actually quite pleased that I changed the title, otherwise the acronym of this story would be WTF, whoops!) on the app and website known as Wattpad. If you enjoyed this story, but were uncomfortable with the uncanny amount of plot bunnies and typos, I suggest heading on over there! And who knows? You may find some other work I've written that matches your tastes and requirements for a stimulating read!**

**As for the near-future updates? I cannot wait to introduce to you my latest chapter, being posted really soon! I quite hope that it is suited to your liking, and I cannot wait to find out what you all think of it! However, this process may take an additional extra days, since there are odds and ends that I cannot seem to tie together, which really pains me. Writing truly is difficult, and a pain in the arse!**

**Anyway, again, I give out as much love as I can pour out to all of you, my fantastic readers! Stay safe!**

Edit: 10/4/20 I am so sorry for this inconvenience, but I have some terrifying news for you. I’ve been writing on a Google account that was managed by an administrator, and sadly, the persons involved in my secondary school organization had not sought to check in with me if I had any important files, and thus, caused the deletion of every Google document I own due to the closure of my school. And, sadly, as I narrate my woes, you should know that I type everything on Google Docs before publishing them on my platforms. I know this is horribly unfair to you, the readers, who have been waiting for an update—but all I ask for is time. If you are patient enough for me, I will promise the succeeding chapters will be greatly satisfying, I guarantee! In the meantime, as I work to recover most of all my writings—about 125 different documents, including stories—expect some WolfStar and Drarry stories in the future, because that’s a plan I’ve had for a while. You may also expect PJO/HoO and Riordanverse oneshots, to celebrate the upcoming and final installment to the ToA series!   
Anyway, know that this isn’t goodbye, nor a hiatus.

I’ll be back, like before! 

Much love,

~Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave some kudos and reviews if you can spare the effort. I love you all madly!


	7. Discontinuation Note & Plan

Unfortunately, due to severe issues going on, I have to temporarily put this work on hold.

As well as that, I cannot seem to enjoy Hamilton as much as I used to.

However, to celebrate seven years of following Rick Riordan (the sixteenth of January), I’m writing multiple works on Greek lore and items related to the series here, and specifically here. While I would transfer most of those stories onto Wattpad, I will keep a few of my best reserved for this account exclusively just to make sure I work on both accounts equally.

As well as that, I have ideas for backstories on Haymitch from the Hunger Games, song fics for Dionysus, Hermes, and Apollo, and poetry based on the tale of Hyacinthus. 

Lastly, I would like to mention that I am _not_ orphaning this work, because I may pick it back up in the future. Whatever I have written so far is still on Wattpad, and it will continue to remain _mine._ None are allowed without written consent to use any portion of my work without credit, and I will not hesitate to blacklist if I catch any in the act. 

Thank you so much for following the story for as long as you did, and I hope that, in the future, we will be reacquainted. 

Much love,

Mira ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't be a silent reader! I would LOVE to know what I got right, and what I totally screwed up on. I'm sorry! Anyway, love y'all!  
> ~Mira


End file.
